


Art Appreciation

by melodyoficeandfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Guard Kim Minseok, M/M, Museum AU, XiuChen - Freeform, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire
Summary: “You know that you’re not supposed to take photos of the artworks here right?” The guard says to Jongdae, raising his eyebrows at him.“Damn,” Jongdae thinks to himself, he didn’t know museum guards are supposed to be a part of the exhibit. He’s gonna need to look more into this.





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a tumblr [post](https://me.me/i/michacl-im-at-a-museum-right-now-and-im-really-1561181) which I saw years ago. 
> 
> I also made a similar story based on this post from another fandom, then it hit me, why not make a Xiuchen version? Thus, this is born.

Jongdae’s counting down the minutes till 3 pm, but according to his wristwatch, it’s still 1 in the afternoon.

He’s still not sure why he begged Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to let him tag along in the museum on such a fine Saturday afternoon. Sure, he’s bored out of his mind since Baekhyun is in a weekend getaway with this boyfriend Chanyeol, but he didn’t think that their visit to the museum would last __hours.__

__

He didn’t even have the heart to ditch them, and Kyungsoo would kill him if he just leaves, Jongdae bugged him to no end for days to get another ticket for him, ‘ _ _Yah, Kyungsoo, I love art! I’m pretty sure I will have the time of my life!!!”__

__

He also didn’t want to admit that the side-eye and ‘Stop-spouting-bullshit- Jongdae’ vibes he received from the man was not too far from the truth.

Also, Junmyeon is a little shit who bet that if Jongdae didn’t last for 2 hours, he’ll be the one cleaning his room for a week.

Jongdae had the misfortune of seeing the man’s room on a _ _good day__ , and yeah, he didn’t want to die an early death, thank you very much. He’s pretty sure that the abandoned cup of coffee by Sehun’s bedside has its own ecosystem already.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are already off in their own little world, taking the tour with other art enthusiasts while discussing artists and artworks all over the world.

Don’t get him wrong, Jongdae appreciates art, but that does not mean he’s down to discuss them in detail with a bunch of old people. He’s also sure he won’t get any brownie points by accidentally making a crude joke out of nowhere. Kyungsoo will actually beat him if they get banned here.

He’s been walking for 30 minutes on his own when he starts fiddling with his phone, ignoring Kyungsoo’s warning not to bring it out before they started the tour earlier.

Jongdae may not be able to interpret the artworks properly, but he figures he might as well take selfies and take some aesthetically pleasing photos while he’s here. 

Five pictures into his phone he decides to change rooms and see more artworks on the left wing of the building.

Jongdae just finished taking a selfie with one of the statues placed in the middle of the room, and he’s mindlessly looking over the photos he’s taken so far, pretty satisfied how he’s able to blend himself well in the photo.

Maybe he should open an Instagram accou-

“Ehem.”

Jongdae’s train of thought is interrupted when he hears someone clear their throat beside him.

He freezes on the spot when he sees a bodyguard with amazing eyes and strong looking arms staring at him. 

Jongdae finds himself frozen at his feet, he’s taller than the guard for fuck’s sake, but the way that feline-eyed man holds himself while walking towards Jongdae makes him squirm.

“You know that you’re not supposed to take photos of the artworks here right?” The guard says to Jongdae, raising his eyebrows at him.

“ _ _Damn,__ ” Jongdae thinks to himself, he didn’t know museum guards are supposed to be a part of the exhibit. He’s gonna need to look more into this.

The bodyguard continues to lecture him with a stern voice that supposed to make scare him but it’s not as effective when the lecturer is literally sex on legs.

Jongdae briefly considers looking at all the museum rules just to so he can break them all, maybe the guard won’t let him out of his sight after that.

He finds it difficult to keep his eyes off the man’s strong forearms, and he bites back the little whimper at the back of his throat when the guard crosses his arms, his broad chest puffing out a little.

Not only that but what is even up with the man’s bangs falling across his eyes? He wants to brush them away so he can see the shorter man’s cat eyes a little bit better, maybe even check if his hair is as soft as it looks like.

Jongdae wants to die, how come he didn’t visit this museum sooner?

“Well?”

Jongdae snaps out of it as realizes he’s staring, he didn’t even capture most of the words the guard had said. He manages to look sheepish as he shakes his head, feeling his face heat a little.

He scratches the back of his neck, “Sorry officer, but to be honest, I wasn’t even taking pictures of the artworks you know? I was just taking pictures of myself to pass the time.”

He’s surprised to hear the guard’s answer as he hears, “Yeah, I know. Same thing, no taking pictures of the artwork.”

He whips up his head to look back at the bodyguard, and he receives a smirk and a flirty wink. Jongdae feels his knees go a little weak.

-

Hours later, the three men were exiting the building when Junmyeon suddenly asks, “Hey Jongdae, where did you run off to earlier? You’ve been gone for a while, I thought you ditched us.”

He looks at the pair and beams at them innocently. “Well, I was doing a little ‘art appreciation’ of my own actually, “ throwing in a little wink. “Turns out you just need to __feel it,__ you know? I might go by myself next time, do a more thorough study on it.”

Jongdae ignores Kyungsoo’s confused frown at him as he strolls away happily. "The paintings weren't even that interesting," he hears the latter mumble to Junmyeon.

He subtly fixes the collar of the shirt he’s wearing, where a fresh hickey is currently hiding and feels a phantom touch on the back pocket of his jeans, where a little note is hiding with neat handwriting that says:

__Min__ _ _seok__. With a number underneath his name.

Yeah, Jongdae is pretty sure he’s gonna visit this particular museum often in the future. He’s already counting down the days to see the museum’s ‘exclusive’ artwork just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't make longer stories :(
> 
> My imagination is not as cooperative as I hoped it would be. Let me know what you think!


End file.
